


I wish I was your boyfriend!

by feycityriddle



Series: Drunk In Love [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Drinking, Drunk Harry, Drunken Flirting, Fluff and Crack, Humor, I've never drunk before so apologies for any inaccuracy, M/M, No Beta, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29676852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feycityriddle/pseuds/feycityriddle
Summary: "S-So, are you single?" Harry asked, hoping for a 'yes'.Hic!The man smirked. "No. Actually, I have a very lovely boyfriend. He's the sweetest, the cutest and the most beautiful person in the world. I'm very lucky to have him.”Harry's heart sank at that. "O-Oh. I see. He's lucky to haveyoutoo!" Harry sniffed. "So v-very lucky."Hic!"Why, thank you!" the man responded, looking at him highly amused.Harry couldn't hold it in any longer. He burst into tears. "I w-wish you were single! Not that I don’t want you and y-your boyfriend together!” he added, quickly. “It’s just — never mind.”Hic!“You both are v-very very lucky to h-have each other," he said, sobbing. "And you two are probably the cutest couple in the entire w-world!"In which, Harry drunkenly flirted with his boyfriend and asked him if he was single. Harry was very disappointed to find out that he was not in fact single.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Series: Drunk In Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182221
Comments: 29
Kudos: 269





	I wish I was your boyfriend!

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this tumblr [prompt](https://otpdisaster.tumblr.com/post/614948644068720640/your-otp-in-a-loving-dedicated-relationship-one).

Harry downed another shot of firewhiskey. Then, he blinked and saw an attractive man sitting on the couch, across the room, watching him. He stumbled forward, grabbing the armchair nearby for support and walked unsteadily towards the man. 

“H-Hey, handsome. You must be a hell of a thief because you stole my heart from across the r-room,” Harry winked, as he plopped down on one end of the couch.

The handsome stranger looked amused. “How much did you drink, Harry?”

“HEY! You k-k-know my name!” Harry screamed excitedly. “Wait a minute. Have you been stalking m-me?” he accused the man.

The man gave a hearty laugh.

Don't you laugh at me, you ridiculously handsome stranger!" 

The stranger laughed even harder. Merlin, even his laugh is beautiful. Even though the man was laughing at his expense, he couldn't help but feel satisfied that he made this extremely attractive stranger laugh. 

"You're mean!" Harry pouted, pointing a shaking finger at him. He only grinned at Harry. 

"S-So, are you single?" Harry asked, hoping for a 'yes'. _Hic!_

The man smirked. "No. Actually, I have a very lovely boyfriend. He's the sweetest, the cutest and the most beautiful person in the world. I'm very lucky to have him.”

Harry's heart sank at that. "O-Oh. I see. He's lucky to have _you_ too!" Harry sniffed. "So v-very lucky." _Hic!_

"Why, thank you!" the man responded, looking at him highly amused.

Harry couldn't hold it in any longer. He burst into tears. "I w-wish you were single! Not that I don’t want you and y-your boyfriend together!” he added, quickly. “It’s just - n-never mind.” _Hic!_ “You both are v-very very lucky to h-have each other," he said, sobbing. "And you two are probably the cutest couple in the entire w-world!"

Now, the man looked quite alarmed and concerned. "Harry? Please don't cry. I was just —"

Harry sobbed. "You're so kind and lovely and handsome." _Hic!_ "You're the b-best boyfriend in the w-w-world, I'm sure."

The stranger preened at this. "I know. Unfortunately, he doesn't see it like _you_ sometimes."

"He's an idiot for not knowing what a great boyfriend y-y-you are!" Harry stated bitterly. 

The stranger agreed with him. "My gorgeous, sweet, lovely idiot and I wouldn't have it any other way."

Harry smiled through his tears, hiccupping. "Awww, you are so s-sweet! I wish I had a b-b-boyfriend just like _you_!" _Hic!_ "Heck, I wish _I_ was your boyfriend!" 

"I'm one of a kind," the man said, smugly. Harry nodded enthusiastically, completely agreeing with him.

***

Harry woke up next morning, feeling dizzy. He cracked open one eye. The room was spinning around him. He groaned, rubbing his head. He _hated_ hangovers.

The door opened. He glanced and saw Tom coming into the room with a hangover potion in his hand. Harry smiled at him gratefully and took the potion. 

"Tom?" he asked, tentatively.

"Hmmm?"

"I didn't do anything stupid or embarrassing last night, did I?"

As soon as he finished saying that, memories of last night came rushing back into his mind. Flirting with Tom and asking him if he was single, crying when he said he wasn't, complimenting him too much. Harry screamed. Tom threw his head back and laughed.

You're terrible!" Harry yelled.

"But, that's not what you were telling me last night, love."

Harry threw a pillow at him, embarrassed. Then, he threw a second pillow instantly. Tom dodged and avoided the first pillow but got hit by the second one. A soft "Oof" escaped his lips.

"I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!"

"Let's not tell lies, darling," Tom said, smirking.

Harry pulled his blanket over his head, hiding from Tom. Tom firmly pulled it away from him. Harry reached for one of his pillows to cover his face. Tom took the pillows away from his reach.

Tom chuckled. "Don't hide from me, Harry."

Harry huffed, crossing his arms. Tom smiled and murmured lovingly, "You're adorable when you're drunk."

Harry stuck out his tongue childishly. "Am I not cute while sober too?" he demanded, acting offended.

Tom widened his eyes. "That was not what I meant, mon amour," he said, hastily. He pulled Harry onto his lap and planted a soft kiss on Harry's knuckles. Harry blushed and ducked his head. He looked _adorable_. 

Tom grinned and suddenly tickled Harry. Harry giggled. "S—Stop! Tom!" he squealed, shaking uncontrollably. "Y—You're evil!" Tom tickled Harry for five more minutes before he stopped. Harry grabbed Tom by his collar and kissed him. 

"I meant what I said last night, you know," Harry murmured, when they pulled away. "You're the best boyfriend in the world."

"I meant what I said too," Tom said. 

Harry rested his head on Tom's shoulder and Tom wrapped an arm around Harry's waist, pulling him closer to his embrace.

"I love you," Tom said, softly.

"I know," Harry replied, smiling. Tom raised his eyebrow, waiting for a declaration of love back. He breathed in Tom's scent deeply and mumbled, "I love you Tom."

Tom huffed. "You could have said it faster but I'll take it."

Harry scowled and kicked Tom out of the bed. "Ow! Harry!" Tom whined.

"Arsehole! You just ruined the moment!"


End file.
